Kincir Merah dan Sebuah Novel
by 13th Hell
Summary: Mereka bertemu, di antara writter block sang penulis dan sepinnya toko permen sang pemilik toko. Kincir merah, sebuah hadiah kecil bagi pengunjung barunya. Serta balasan sebuah buku karena menjadi inspirasinya. Dedicate to AkaKuro Days/Week. AU. Shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Romance, Slice of Life.**

**Shonen-ai, AU, OOC (maybe), Dedicate to AkaKuro Days 4/11.**

**Hell13th**

**mempersembahkan**

**-Kincir Merah dan Sebuah Novel-**

_Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya dan ia seorang novelis..._

_Namanya Akashi Seijurou dan ia pemilik toko permen di ujung Jalan Teiko._

_Mereka bertemu, di antara writter block sang penulis dan sepinnya toko permen sang pemilik toko._

_Kincir merah, sebuah hadiah kecil bagi pengunjung barunya. Serta balasan sebuah buku karena menjadi inspirasinya._

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kincir Merah dan Sebuah Novel-**

Hembusan angin keluar dari mulutnya, manakala ia lagi-lagi mengehela nafas frustasi. _Deadline_-nya sudah dekat, namun tanpa seijinnya _writter block_ datang padanya.

Ia merapatkan baju hangatnya, meredam rasa dingin. Meski memang ini sudah masuk musim semi, namun hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk kulitnya. Kakinya terhenti, wajahnya mengadah melihat sebuah toko di depannya.

Toko itu cukup tua, seperti toko-toko di jaman Edo dulu. Bangunannya bergaya jepang kuno, ada sebuah kain putih bertuliskan kanji bertinta hitam. Sepertinya ditulis sendiri oleh si pemilik. Benar-benar toko kuno, namun itu makin membuatnya penasaran.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk melihat-lihat, mungkin saja di dalam sana aku mendapat inspirasi." Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggeser pintu toko itu, kakinya melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang di tangkap bulir _aqua _miliknya adalah toples-toples besar berisi permen warna-warni. Ada banyak kincir angin warna-warni menghias setiap rak, seperti saat festival musim panas. Dan yang paling menarik adalah mesin serut, di pojok toko itu. Jika ini musim panas, ia mungkin tak segan untuk mencoba mesin itu. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya, sejenak ia lupa pada _writter block_ yang melandanya.

"Ehem. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Ia berjengit kaget, mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh, seorang pria berkimono coklat dengan motif garis-garis, tengah berdiri memperhatikannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru tahu ada toko di ujung jalan ini, karena penasaran aku pun masuk."

Pria itu mengagguk.

"Kalau rasa penasaranmu sudah terpenuhi, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Si pria melewatinya dan duduk di samping mesin es serut tadi. Ia sedikit kesal, namun tertutup oleh wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Apa kau menjual permen vanila?"

Si pria berkimono itu sekali lagi mengangguk, satu tangannya yang semula berda dalam lengan kimononya kini menunjuk ke arah rak di depan mejanya.

"Rak kedua, di laci ketiga dan di toples dekat dengan kincir warna biru."

Pria itu benar-benar hapal setiap letak permen di tokonya rupanya. Ia pun menuju rak yang pria tadi tunjukan. Kemudian mengambil beberapa permen yang ia inginkan, lalu kembali pada si pria tadi setelah dirasa belanjaannya cukup.

"Aku beli ini."

"Semuanya 900 yen."

Sang pria dengan gesit memasukan belanjaannya, ia pun membayar belanjaannya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Eh?"

"Ini, hadiah karena menjadi pengunjung baru."

Intonasinya lebih seperti memerintah untuk menerima hadiah itu, manik merahnya menatap datar padanya. Ia pun berbalik dan menerima hadiah dari si pria tadi.

"Terima kasih... emm."

"Akashi Seijurou."

"Ah. Terimakasih Akashi-san."

Setelahnya ia melangkah pergi keluar dari toko itu. Jarinya mengangkat Kincir pemberian si pria bernama Akashi tadi, ia pun tak bisa menahan ukiran senyum di wajahnya. Sesekali ia meniup kincir itu, entah kenapa bebannya kini sedikit hilang. Dan saat mengingat _deadline_-nya pun, ia tak perlu pusing karena inspirasinya sudah kembali. Terima kasih pada toko permen itu dan si pemiliknya yang misterius. Setelah novelnya selesai, ia berjanji akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, setelah kepergiannya dari toko permen tua itu. Kini novelnya sudah selesai dan siap terbit di seluruh toko buku di negerinya. Sebelum peluncuran bukunya, ia berencana untuk kembali ke toko itu. Sekaligus berterima kasih karena telah menjadi inspirasinya secara tidak langsung.

Ia mempercepat jalannya, tak sabar untuk memberikan bingkisan berisi buku miliknya. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman terukir di wajahnya, entah ia terlalu senang akan kembali ke toko itu atau karena akan bertemu si pemilik. Hanya ia yang tahu.

Bulir biru langit miliknya menatap kibaran kain putih bertuliskan kanji di depan toko itu, rasanya seperti _flashback_ saat pertama kali ia mendapati toko itu. Surai birunya menari-nari tertiup angin, sejenak ia menikmati angin musim semi. Ia pun melangkah dan menggeser pintu toko itu, ingin langsung menyapa sang pemilik, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Pupilnya melebar, yang ditangkap pandangannya adalah sang pemilik sedang bersama seorang pria bersurai _violet_. Mereka tengah asyik mengobrol, meski si pemilik lebih fokus pada permainan shoginya.

Ia pun menyembunyikan diri dibalik rak, entah kenapa ia tak ingin pergi ke tengah dua pria tadi. Meski merasa aneh dengan sikapnya, ia tetap pada posisinya. Sesekali ia mengintip kedua pria tadi, si pemilik terlihat senang. Ia dapat menangkap senyuman tipis terukir di wajah pria bersurai merah itu. Apalagi saat si surai _violet_ memeluk manja si pemilik.

Ia berhenti melihatnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, entah kenapa ada rasa sakit yang menghujam tepat di dada kirinya. Matanya terasa panas, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi di sana?"

Suara tadi mengagetkannya. Itu adalah suara si pemilik, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan rak permen tempat ia sembunyi.

"Ah. maaf mengganggu, Akashi-san. Emm.. aku-aku cuma mau memberikan ini untukmu."

Ia menyodorkan bingkisan yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

"Apa ini?"

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih."

Akashi menaikan satu alisnya, sejenak ia melihat getaran tubuh pemuda di depannya. Manik merahnya melebar, secepatnya tangannya mengambil dagu si pemuda vanila itu. Yang lebih mengejutkan, si pemuda kini sedang menangis.

"Ma-maaf Akashi-san. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku ingin menangis melihatmu bersama orang lain."

Dan airmata itu terus mengalir di pipi pemuda seputih porselin itu. Akashi tersenyum, ia pun memeluk si pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Akashi kembali tersenyum, melihat pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu heran karena seingat si pemuda ia tak pernah mengenalkan namanya.

"Aku tahu dari sejak awal kau datang ke toko ini."

Akashi kembali ke mejanya, mengambil sebuah novel bersampul biru dengan kincir merah menghiasi sampulnya dan kemudian ia kembali kehadapan si pemuda.

"I-itu..."

"Novel pertamamu yang tak pernah di _publish_."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana?

"Kita memang tak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau menjadi penulis novel. Saat sebulan lalu kau datang ke toko ini, aku sangat senang. Tapi ternyata kau memang tidak pernah mengenaliku. Ibumu dan ibuku adalah teman, saat umur ku lima tahun aku sempat mengunjungi rumahmu. Begitu juga saat SMP, tepat sebelum kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kematian ibuku. Itu sebabnya aku memiliki ini, ibumu memberikan ini padaku. Karena kau bilang akan membuangnya."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko itu terdiam, kakinya lemas dan menyebabkan ia terduduk.

"Tetsuya, aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu. Makanya kuberikan kincir merah itu. Kincir merah itu bukanlah hadiah untuk pengunjung. Kincir merah itu adalah kincir merah yang dulu aku berikan padamu. Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya"

Memori Kuroko kembali pada masa kecilnya, dimana ibunya pernah memberikan kincir angin berwarna merah. Namun ia tak pernah tahu bahwa itu adalah pemberian dari pemuda dihadapannya. Akashi ikut duduk dihadapan Kuroko, ia pun kembali memeluknya. Kuroko pun memeluk balik si pemuda _ruby_ itu.

"Akashi-san. Aku juga menyukaimu. Terima kasih, Terima Kasih karena selama ini telah menjadi inspirasiku."

Melihat dua pemuda bernostalgia di depannya, pria bersurai _violet_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"Atshusi, sebaiknya kita pergi. ayo."

"Aa.. aku masih ingin melihat mereka, Muro-chin. Mereka manis sekali."

"Ayolah Atshusi. Nanti ku belikan kau es krim di toko-nya Reo-nee."

"Eehh? sungguh? kalau begitu baiklah."

Pria bersurai ungu bernama Atshusi itu pun pergi bersama pria bersurai hitam yang sebenarnya sejak awal berada di sana. Hanya saat Kuroko datang, pria bernama Himuro itu sedang mencari permen di rak lain.

**-End-**


End file.
